The light fixtures commonly installed on the ceiling or walls of living spaces and work spaces, are often mounted to electrical connections through can or canister structure and/or electrical junction boxes. These fixtures often use incandescent light bulbs or fluorescent light bulbs. Because LED light fixtures are more efficient than incandescent or fluorescent light fixtures, it is desirable to convert or replace these incandescent or fluorescent light fixtures to LED light fixtures or install new LED light fixtures where incandescent or fluorescent light fixtures normally would be used. Usually, converting, replacing or installing new LED light fixtures requires different sets of hardware and different installation kits.